Kav's Pirate Life
by Kav30
Summary: Just about a girl's adventure life with the straw hats.. First time writing a story, hope it's ok... I do not own One Piece, only the OC
1. Chapter 1

Kav was walking by the port, while she saw a pirate ship boarded. She decided to hide and peep on them. She discovered that it was the "straw hat"'s ship.

Kav: It's the "straw hats". I wonder why they come here.

"To buy food of course"

Kav: That's true. Ah!

Kav jumps back and looks at the stranger with wide eyes.

Kav: Who are you?!

"I'm Luffy."

Kav: Luffy? You're "straw hat" Luffy?!

Luffy: Yea.

Kav: Wow, that's awesome!

Luffy: Really?

Kav: Yea. Oh and I'm Kav by the way.

Kav takes out her hand to Luffy. He shakes hands with her.

Luffy: Nice to meet you, Kav. Do you live here?

Kav: Sorta, I don't have a home, but I do have a silver sword.

Luffy: Cool! Then you're a swordsman?

Kav: Yup!

Luffy: If you don't have a home then where do you sleep?

Kav: I just wonder around.

Luffy: Um…It's decided! You will join my crew!

Kav: Really?! That's awesome! But won't your crew have any objections?

Luffy: I'm the captain. They will listen to me.

Kav: Alright then, captain Luffy. I will join your crew.

Luffy: Yosh! Let me take you to the ship.

Kav: Ok!

Luffy grabs Kav's hand takes her aboard his ship.

Luffy: Hey, everyone! This is our new member, Kav. He's a swordsman.

Kav: "He? Well, never mine." Hi!

"Straw hat" crew: A new crew member?

Luffy: Yeap.

Nami, the navigator of the ship face palmed.

Nami: Oh great, another swordsman.

Luffy: Come on! Let me introduce the crew.

Kav: Ok!

Luffy grabs Kav's hand and pulls her over to Nami.

Luffy: This is Nami, our navigator. Nami, this is Kav.

Kav: Nice to meet you, Nami.

Nami: Hi! You better be not over spend your money.

Kav: I won't. I don't usually use money. Here you can keep it.

Kav throws a sack over to Nami. She opens the bag and her eyes started to sparkle. There was a lot of money in the sack

Nami: One million beri?!

Kav: Yup!

Nami: I can keep it?

Kav: Yeah!

Nami: I love you!

Nami hugs Kav tightly, while Sanji is rushing over towards them furiously.

Luffy: Wow, you're rich!

Sanji: How dare you hug Nami-san!

Sanji glares intently at Kav.

Luffy: This is Sanji, our cook. Sanji, this is Kav.

Sanji: I don't care who he is! How dare he hug Nami-san?!

Nami: Knock it off, Sanji.

Sanji: Yes, Nami-san!

Luffy drags Kav into a room. A black-haired woman was reading a book on the desk.

Luffy: This is Robin. Robin, this is Kav.

Robin: Nice to meet you.

Kav: Hello.

Luffy then drags Kav into another room. There was a reindeer with a pink hat inside.

Luffy: This is Chopper, our doctor. Chopper, this is Kav.

Kav: Cool! A reindeer.

Chopper: Hello.

Kav: Even cooler! A talking reindeer!

Chopper: It doesn't make me happy at all, you jerk.

Chopper starts to dance happily. Kav just sweat drops at his action.

Kav: But you do seem happy...

Luffy takes Kav to the steering place.

Luffy: This is Usopp, our sharp shooter and Franky, our shipwright. This is Kav.

Kav: Hi!

Kav greeted them with a grin.

Usopp: Nice to meet you!

Franky: Super to meet you!

Luffy drags Kav to the deck. There was a skeleton playing a violin.

Luffy: This is Brooke, our musician. This is Kav.

Brooke: Yohohohoho, nice to meet you, Kav-san.

Kav: Cool! A talking skeleton!

Brooke: Yohohohoho!

Luffy then drags Kav towards a guy sleeping on the deck with his swords beside him.

Luffy: This is Zoro, our swordsman.

Zoro: *snore*

Luffy: Zoro, wake up! *kicks Zoro*

Zoro: What?

Luffy: This is Kav. He is also a swordman.

Zoro: Oh...

Kav: Hey there!

Zoro: Ya! Hey.

Luffy runs to the middle of the boat and yells: Hey, everyone! Let's have a banquet to welcome our newest member Kav!

Everyone except Kav: Yeah!

Kav: Um…What's this?

Kav holds out a mug filled with yellow-brown coloured liquid.

Nami: It's beer. Don't tell me you never drank it.

Kav: Nope. I've never drank it before.

Nami: Well, you should try it. Maybe you would like it.

Kav: Ok…*gulp gulp gulp* Wow, it's delicious!

Nami: Told you.

Kav: Refill please!

Sanji: Here.

Few minutes later, Kav was still not drunk.

Kav: Refill!

Usopp: Wow, you sure can drink.

Kav: Haha!

Chopper almost touched Kav's sword. Kav immediately glares a him.

Kav: Chopper! Don't touch my sword!

Chopper quickly jumps behind Robin. Robin just giggles at his actions.

Chopper: Scary…

Usopp: Woah! He's like another Zoro.

Sanji: Next to Moss Head. He's Moss Head number two.

Kav: What?!

Zoro: Oi, shitty cook! Who are you calling Moss Head?!

Sanji: You of course, damn Moss Head.

Zoro: You wanna die?!

Zoro draws out his swords ready to attack.

Sanji: I'll see you try.

Right before Zoro and Sanji started to fight, they were stopped by someone. It was Kav. Her sword stopped Zoro's swords and her right leg stopped Sanji's leg.

Usopp: He stopped them?!

Chopper: Eh?! No way!

Brooke: Yohohohoho, that's amazing!

Nami: How strong is he?

Franky: Suuper!

Luffy: Awesome!

Zoro: Huh?

Sanji: What?!

Kav: Who are you calling Moss Head number 2, Mr. Swirrly Eyebrow?

Sanji: What did you say?!

Kav: Can't you hear me, Mr. Swirrly Eyebrow?

Sanji: Argh!

Sanji kicked Kav in the chin. Kav flew into the water.

Kav: Shit! I can't swim.

Nami: Usopp, save him!

Usopp: Leave it to me!

Usopp jumps into the sea and saves Kav.

Kav: Thanks, Usopp.

Usopp: Don't mention it.

Nami: You should go dry yourself.

Kav: But I don't have spare clothes.

Nami: I'll get you some.

Kav: Ok.

Kav went into a room to dry herself.

Nami: Zoro! Sanji! Give him some spare clothes.

Zoro: Why me?

Sanji: Aye, Nami-san!

Nami: Because I don't wan to give him my clothes.

Zoro: Find…Here!

Sanji: Here you go Nami-san.

Nami throws the clothes into Zoro's hands.

Nami: Zoro, give it to him.

Zoro: Why me?

Zoro cocks an eyebrow at Nami.

Nami: Just give it!

Zoro: Okay… I got it.

Kav was taking off her hoodie, while Zoro came in.

Zoro: Here are some clothes.

Kav: Oh, thanks.

Zoro saw bandages on Kav. He then walks out of the room and calls Chopper.

Zoro: Oi! Chopper, Kav has bandages on him.

Kav: No wait!

When Kav almost reached the door, she got hit by the door and fainted.

Chopper: Kav, are you alright?

Zoro: Well, she isn't now.

* * *

I'm very sorry if it's bad/exaggerating! This is my first story. Please forgive me... *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Chopper comes out of the room occupied by Kav.

Luffy: Chopper, is Kav alright?

Chopper: Yeah, Kav's alright.

Luffy: Phew!

Nami: What a relief.

Chopper: Sanji, can you kick girls?

Sanji: Of course not! I'm a man! Man never kick girls or women!

Chopper: Well you just did.

Sanji: What?!

Chopper: Kav is a girl.

Everyone except Robin: What?!

Luffy jumps up in the air with spread arms.

Luffy: Awesome, then Kav's a swordswoman!

Zoro: So that's why I feel something's odd.

Usopp: No way!

Nami: Is she really a girl?

Franky: Suuppeerr!

Robin: Interesting.

Brooke: Yohohohohoho, maybe I should ask her if could see her panties.

Sanji drops onto the floor.

Sanji: How can Kav be a girl? How can I kick a girl? How can I be a man if I kicked a girl?!

Kav woke up, she wears the clothes that Zoro gave her and goes out the room. She sees Sanji banging his head.

Kav: Why is Sanji yelling and banging his head?

Nami: Because he knows that you're a girl.

Kav: Oh.

Nami: Seriously, you're a girl?

Kav: Yup!

Sanji: Kav-chan, I'm sorry for kicking you!

Kav: Don't worry. It was kind of fun and please just call me Kav.

Sanji: Kav-chan please kick me for kicking you.

Kav: No way, Sanji. Wait a minute, where's my sword?

Zoro: It right here.

Zoro holds out Kav's sword. Kav immediately goes and hugs Zoro.

Kav: Thanks, Zoro. The sword is very special to me.

Zoro: Ah, you're welcome, I guess.

Sanji: Oi, Moss Head! How dare you hug Kav-chan?!

Kav: Knock it off, Sanji!

Sanji: Yes, Kav-san!

Zoro: Ah, anyway. That's a nifty sword you got there.

Kav: Yeah! It's a silver sword.

Zoro: Mind if I see it?

Kav: Not at all, her-

Brooke appears behind Kav.

Brooke: Kav-san, can I see your panties?

Kav takes out her sword, jumps onto Brooke and puts her sword on his neck.

Kav: Mind telling me that again?

Brooke: It's n-nothing!

Kav: That's good!

Kav jumps off of Brooke and shows her sword to Zoro.

Kav: Here!

Zoro: Woah! It's really is made out of silver,

Kav: Yeah!

After showing Zoro her sword, Kav walks over to Usopp.

Kav: Hey, Usopp.

Usopp: Yea?

Kav: Can you teach me how to swim?

Usopp: Sure, but why me?

Kav: Cuz you saved my life.

Usopp: Alright! I'll teach you!

Kav: Yes! Wait, I have to go change first.

Kav rushes into a room and change. Sanji starts to daydream.

Sanji: I wonder what Kav-chan would look like? And why the heck did she ask Usopp and not me?

Usopp: Because I'm the one that saved her.

The door soon opens.

Sanji: Kav-chan!

Sanji thought that Kav would wear a bikini, but she didn't. She just wears a singlet and short pants.

Zoro: Isn't that mine?

Kav: Yea but you're not wearing it.

Zoro: Whatever.

Kav: Oh, Zoro!

Zoro: What?

Kav hands over her sword to Zoro.

Kav: Take care of my sword and when I need it throw it to me.

Zoro: Sure.

Sanji: Why is that Moss Head so lucky?!

Zoro: Who are you calling Moss Head, Shitty Cook?!

Kav: Shut it, you two!

Sanji: Aye, Kav-chan!

Kav grabs Usopp.

Kav: Come on Usopp. Teach me how to swim now!

Usopp: Ok, but let's go into the water first.

Kav: Ok!

Half an hour later….

Kav: Yay! I finally learned how to swim. Thanks Usopp!

Usopp: Haha! Don't mention it.

Usopp feels something under his feet.

Usopp: Did you feel something?

Kav: Hmm… Let me go check.

Kav dives into the water and sees a sea king swimming towards them. Her eyes immediately widens.

Kav: Zoro, throw me my sword!

Zoro: *snore*

Kav: Argh! Sanji!

Sanji: Yes, Kav-chan?

Kav: Help me wake Zoro up!

Sanji: Anything for you, Kav-chan. Wake up, damn Moss Head!

Sanji kicks Zoro on the legs.

Zoro: What do you think you're doing, Shitty Cook?!

Kav: Zoro! Give me my sword.

Zoro: Here!

Kav catches her sword.

Kav: Usopp, cling onto me if you want to live!

Usopp: Why?

Suddenly, Usopp saw a big shadow below him.

Usopp: Eeekk!

Usopp quickly clings onto Kav.

Kav: Water tornado!

The water became a tornado and rises Kav and Usopp back to the ship. The sea king then jumps out from the water.

Usopp and Chopper: Eeekk!

Nami: Ahh!

Sanji: I'll protect you, Nami-san! Robin-chan! Kav-chan!

Zoro: Tch!

Zoro gets out his sword ready to attack.

Luffy: It's big! Gum-gum…

Before they could attack it, the sea king quickly swims away. Luffy starts to pout.

Luffy: Aww, I wanna eat it~

Usopp and Chopper: We're saved!

Nami: Phew!

Robin: That's strange. Right before it got away, it was looking at Kav.

The crew all stares at Kav.

Nami: Kav, are you alright?

Kav: Huh?

When Kav turn around, everyone is shocked.

Everyone: Ah!

Nami: Your eyes!

Luffy: Awesome!

Chopper: Scary…

Usopp: It's scary!

Brooke: It's making me have goose bumps. Ah, even I don't get goose bumps, yohohohoho!

Franky: It's super creepy.

Robin: They look like tiger eyes.

Sanji: Those eyes make Kav-chan look beautiful and scary.

Kav's eyes turn back to normal. She scratches her head.

Kav: Haha! Sorry, did I scare you guys?

Usopp and Chopper: Y-yes…

Nami: What the matter with your eyes?

Kav: Well, It happened nine years ago.

Luffy: Tell me the story.

Kav: Ok. Nine years ago, when I was sleeping, a huge tiger suddenly appeared. So, I battled with it. Before it was over, the blood of the tiger dropped into my scar and it might have merged with my blood. So whenever I get serious, my eyes will turn into tiger eyes.

Luffy: That's awesome.

Nami: Chopper, can blood really merged?

Chopper: I don't know. This is the first time I've heard of this.

Usopp: It still scares me.

Robin: Interesting.

Sanji: Kav-chan, you're so strong!

Franky: Super strong.

Brooke: Yohohohoho, Kav-san is so strong.

Luffy: Hey, Kav!

Kav: Yeah, Luffy?

Luffy: Can I see your scar?

Kav: Um…Sure.

Kav lifts up half of the singlet. There is a big scar across her stomach.

Luffy: Wow, It's almost like Zoro's!

Chopper: It's a deep scar.

Usopp: How deep?

Chopper: Really deep.

Nami: You're lucky to be alive.

Sanji: Kav-chan, you're still beautiful even if you have that scar!

Night time soon came, Kav doesn't know where to sleep.

Kav: Em…Where do I sleep?

Nami: You can sleep in me and Robin's room but it's a little tight.

Luffy: Our room still has many space.

Kav: It's okay, Nami. I think I'll just sleep in the boys' room.

Nami: Are you sure about this?

Sanji: Kav-chan, you can sleep with me!

Kav ignores Sanji and replies Nami.

Kav: I'm sure, Nami.

Nami: Ok then. Good night.

Kav: Good night, Nami.

Later in the boys' room…

Luffy: Kav gonna be our room mate!

Usopp: It's a little awkward having a girl in the boys' room.

Kav: Just think of me as a boy, Usopp.

Usopp: I'll try.

Sanji: Kav-chan, you can sleep with me!

Kav: No thanks, Sanji. I think I'll just lie on the wall and sleep.

Sanji: Okay, Kav-chan. But if you want a bed, you can sleep in mine!

Kav: Yeah. Thanks, Sanji.

Kav couldn't sleep, she decides to go out to look at the stars.

Kav: Wow, it's beautiful.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Kav heard a voice, she looks up and sees Zoro up in the crow nest.

Kav: Can't sleep. So, I decided to come out to watch the stars. Why are you up?

Zoro: Cuz it's my shift.

Kav: Oh.

Zoro: Wanna come up?

Kav: Sure.

Kav climbs up to the crow nest and sees Zoro drinking beer.

Kav: You really like beer, don't you?

Zoro: Yeah.

Kav: Zoro, can I ask you something?

Zoro: Sure.

Kav: Please train me.

Zoro: Why do you want me to train you?

Kav: Because I want to become the best swordsman in the whole world!

Zoro: You mean swordswoman.

Kav: I like the word swordsman better.

Zoro: You don't even have what it takes to be the best.

Kav: I'll believe I can surpass you, if I try. I'll do what it takes to become the world's best swordsman even if I'm a girl!

Zoro somehow sees a shadow of Kuina in Kav. He was shocked. Kav gets on her knees and begs Zoro.

Kav: Please Zoro! Please train me!

Zoro: Alright. But tomorrow I want to spar with you first.

Kav: Sure.

Zoro: Why don't you go sleep? You need to have the energy to spar with me.

Kav: I think I'll just sleep here. If it's ok with you?

Zoro: Sure.

Kav quickly fell asleep. She sleeps beside Zoro. Her head falls onto Zoro's shoulder, but he didn't mind, he just let her be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

Sanji: Good morning, Kav-ch… Eh? Where's Kav-chan? Kav-chan!

Sanji keeps yelling and searching for Kav, waking up everyone in the process.

Nami: What's all the fuss about?!

Luffy: Kav disappeared!

Nami: What?!

Usopp: Last night she was still there.

Nami: Chopper, can't you track her?

Chopper: I haven't got used to her scent yet.

Franky: Where can she be?

Suddenly, everyone heard someone snoring.

Brooke: Yohohohoho, can anyone hear that?

Nami: You're right.

Robin: It's coming from up there.

Robin points to the crow nest.

Sanji: I'll go check. Kav-chan! Are you up there?

Usopp: Maybe all of us should go check.

The straw hats goes up the crow nest and is shocked. They see Kav sleeping beside Zoro.

Sanji: Damn you MOSS HEAD! How there you sleep with Kav-chan!

Nami: They look like a couple.

Usopp: Yup!

Sanji: MOSS HEAD!

Sanji was about to kick Zoro when Kav suddenly stood up. She almost cuts the hell out of Sanji.

Nami: Sanji!

Robin: It seem like she's sleep slicing.

Luffy: Awesome!

Usopp: Sleep slicing?

Chopper: I only heard of sleep walking.

Franky: She's not stopping.

Brooke: She coming this way.

Nami: Run!

Everyone keeps running away from Kav. When Kav was about to pass Zoro, he sprawls out his leg, causing Kav to trip.

Everyone except Kav and Zoro: Kav was stopped by a leg?!

Zoro: *yawn* Huh? What happen?

Usopp: Kav was sleep slicing.

Zoro: Oh.

Kav wakes up while rubbing her head.

Kav: What just happened?

Luffy: You were sleep slicing?

Kav: Sleep slicing? Cool!

Nami: Not cool. You almost kill us!

Kav: Oh. Sorry guys!

Sanji: You don't have to apologize to me, Kav-chan~

Kav turns to Zoro.

Kav: Zoro, it's morning already.

Zoro: You want to do it now?

Kav: Yeah! Come on! Let's do it already!

Zoro: Fine.

Sanji: MOSS HEAD! What are you gonna do to Kav-chan?!

Kav: Relax, Sanji. I'm just gonna spar with him.

Sanji: I won't let you get hurt, Kav-chan.

Suddenly, a sword is in front of Sanji.

Sanji: Huh?!

Usopp: Fast!

Chopper: So fast!

Luffy: Awesome.

Kav: I can take care of myself, Sanji. So you just sit back and watch.

Sanji: Aye, Kav-chan.

Zoro: Let's go down.

Kav: En!

On the deck, Zoro and Kav prepare themselves to spar while the others are watching them.

Sanji: Kav-chan! You can do it!

Kav: Just shut the hell up!

Sanji: Aye, Kav-chan~

Kav: Tch! Let's begin!

Zoro: Ready!

Kav starts the first move. Both of them battle fiercely. It's one-sword style versus three-sword style. Twenty minutes soon passed...

Chopper: It's been twenty minutes and none of them had a scratch on them.

Sanji: Kav-chan, you're so strong and beautiful!

Usopp: How long will they keep at it?

Suddenly, Zoro and Kav both stop.

Zoro: Warm up's over. It's time for real.

Kav: Yeah!

Chopper, Usopp and Nami: What?!

Robin: It's seems like only now they are for real.

Luffy: Awesome!

Zoro: Franky!

Franky: Yeah?

Zoro: Do you think you can make a stage on the water?

Franky: Of course! Just give me ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, there was a stage floating on the sea.

Kav: Wow!

Zoro: Thanks, Franky.

Franky: It's all in a days work.

Kav and Zoro goes onto the stage.

Zoro: You ready?

Kav: Yeah!

Zoro ties his bandana on his head while Kav's tiger eye starts to reveal itself.

Nami: Kav's eyes are now turning to tiger eyes.

Luffy: Awesome!

Usopp: Then this mean…

Chopper: She's getting really serious.

Franky: Things are going to get pretty scary around here.

An hour soon passed...

Chopper and Usopp: Scary…

Nami: Wow, Kav is actually on tie with Zoro.

Sanji: Kav-chan, you're amazing!

Zoro: *pants* You're pretty strong.

Kav: *pants* Haha, thanks Zoro, but you're still stronger than me.

Zoro: Let's get on board.

Kav: Yeah...

Kav goes unconscious and drops into the water.

Zoro: Oi, Kav!

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Luffy: Kav!

Brooke: Kav-san!

Sanji: Kav-chan, I'll save you.

Before Sanji could jump into the water, Zoro already jumps in. He pulls Kav out of the water and onto the ship.

Zoro: Chopper, get over here!

Chopper: Yes!

Chopper immediately checks on Kav.

Chopper: She needs CPR!

Sanji: I'll do it! Anything for Kav-chan!

And again, before Sanji could give Kav CPR, Zoro already did it.

Sanji: MOSS HEAD! How dare you steal Kav-chan's first kiss!?

Zoro: Damn you Shitty Cook! I didn't kiss her! I only gave her CPR!

Kav: *cough out water*

Everyone: Kav!

Kav: What happened?

Chopper: You dropped into the water and passed out.

Usopp: Zoro gave you CPR.

Kav: Oh. Wait! What the what?! Mouth to mouth?

Luffy: Yup!

Zoro: It's not kissing, ok?

Kav: Ok. But thanks Zoro.

Zoro: Yeah, no prob.

Kav smiles to Zoro and he smiles back.

* * *

Later at night...

Sanji: Kav-chan! I'm taking shift tonight so you can sleep on my bed if you want to.

Kav: Thanks, Sanji.

Sanji: Your welcome, Kav-chan!

Kav think to herself: "Sooner or later I'll tell Sanji to stop flirting with me."

Kav couldn't sleep at all. So she decides to go out of the room. Sanji sees Kav coming out of the room and calls out to her.

Sanji: Kav-chan, why aren't you asleep?

Kav: Oh, hey Sanji. I'm just not feeling sleepy yet.

Sanji: Kav-chan, you need your beauty sleep. It's important to you!

Kav: No it's not, Sanji.

Kav thinks that she should tell Sanji now.

Kav: Sanji…

Sanji: Yes, Kav-chan?

Kav: Can you stop flirting with me? It's irritating.

Sanji: Huh? Why do you say that Kav-chan?

Kav: Well, I want to be treated normally not specially.

Sanji: But I always treat girls specially.

Kav: I know. But I just wish you would treat me normally like the others do.

Sanji: I'll try, Kav-chan.

Kav: Just Kav is okay, Sanji.

Sanji: Ok, Kav.

Kav: And by the way, Sanji.

Sanji: Yes?

Kav: Can you teach me how to kick tomorrow right after Zoro trains me?

Sanji: Sure.

Kav: But you have to kick me too, you know.

Sanji: But If I kick a woman, I won't fit to be a man!

Kav: Think of me as a boy.

Sanji: Well, you do look like a boy. Alright, Kav.

Kav: Thanks, Sanji.

Kav hugs Sanji.

Sanji: Huh? Kav?

Kav: This is only a friendly hug, Sanji.

Sanji: I know.

Sanji hugs back.

Kav: *yawn*

Sanji: You should get some sleep, Kav.

Kav: Yeah, can you lend me your shoulder to sleep?

Sanji: Sure.

Kav sleeps on Sanji's shoulder.

The next day...

Nami: It looks like everyone's up.

Usopp: But where's Sanji and Kav?

Luffy: Let's go find them!

Chopper: Maybe we should check the crow nest like yesterday.

Nami: Good thinking, Chopper.

Everyone goes up and sees Sanji and Kav sleeping together.

Nami: Someone go and wake them up.

Usopp: Zoro, you do it!

Zoro: Why me?

Nami: Because you're the only one that can stop Kav when she's sword slicing.

Zoro: Fine…

Zoro walks over to Sanji and Kav.

Zoro: Oi, wake up you two!

Kav: *yawn* Huh? Morning already?

Zoro: Yup!

Kav: Well, good morning, Zoro.

Zoro: Morning. Oi, Ero Cook! Wake up!

Sanji: Who are you calling Ero cook, you damn Moss Head!

Kav: Shut it! Zoro, come on! It's morning already, I want you to train me now.

Zoro: Ok, ok.

Kav finished her training with Zoro in an hour.

Zoro: You've improved in a day. That's impressive!

Kav: Haha! Thanks Zoro! Now I'm off to my kicking lessons.

Zoro: Kicking lessons? From the cook?

Kav: Yup!

Zoro: But I thought that cook won't kick girls.

Kav: Well, I'm an exception.

Zoro cocks an eyebrow at Kav.

Zoro: Oh?

Kav: Mind looking after my sword for me?

Zoro: Yeah. I'll look after it.

Kav: Thanks.

Zoro: You're sure alright, right? You won't go unconscious like yesterday?

Kav: I won't! What are you, my mum?

Zoro: Not!

Kav: Well, see yea later.

Kav goes rushing over to the kitchen to find Sanji.

Kav: Sanji!

Sanji: Hm?

Kav: Are you done yet? It's time for you to train me.

Sanji: I'm done.

Kav: Then come out now!

Sanji: Alright, Kav. I'm coming.

Kav and Sanji walks to the middle of the deck. Everyone gathers around to see what they're doing.

Usopp: What are the both of them doing?

Sanji: Ready for this?

Kav: Ready!

Kav makes the first kick and Sanji kicks her back. Everyone except Zoro is shocked.

Nami: I thought Sanji would never kick girls!

Usopp: Sanji kicked Kav?!

Chopper: Is the world coming to an end?!

Robin: It seems like Kav is special.

Zoro: You're right.

Kav: Let's go full on!

Sanji: Alright, if you say so. Diable Jambe!

Nami: He's gonna use that attack on Kav?

Usopp: Is she gonna be alright?

Kav successfully blocks Sanji's attack.

Nami: She blocked his attack?!

Chopper: No way!

Luffy: Awesome!

Zoro: I inspect nothing less from my pupil.

Usopp: I think now she's also Sanji's pupil.

Franky: Super impressive.

Brooke: Yohohohoho, She is so strong!

An hour soon passes...

Nami: It's almost like yesterday.

Usopp: Yeah…

Chopper: She's still scary…

Sanji: *pant* Looks like you're all cowered with bruises.

Kav: *pant* You two! And you're bleeding.

Sanji: While you're no better then me. Haha!

Kav: Hah-

Kav starts to lose conscious. She nearly fell. Sanji quickly grabs onto her.

Sanji: Be careful.

Kav: Yeah, thanks, Sanji.

Zoro: Chopper, you better go check on those two.

Chopper: Huh? Ah, yeah!

Chopper quickly goes and checks on Sanji and Kav's injuries. After he's done, Sanji goes back into the kitchen after thanking Chopper.

Kav: Thanks Chopper.

Chopper: It's my duty as a doctor to take care of you.

Luffy: Kav, I wanna fight you!

Nami punches Luffy's head.

Nami: She's injured! Wait till another, idiot!

Luffy: Alright...

Luffy walks away sadly. Zoro walks up to Kav.

Zoro: You better get some rest. I'm sure Luffy will challenge you again tomorrow.

Kav: Ok.

Zoro: You can sleep in my bed, it's my shift tonight.

Kav: Thanks, Zoro.

Kav walks into the boy's room and rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kav's injuries have healed. After her sword training and kicking lessons, Luffy ran over to her.

Luffy: Kav!

Kav: Yes, Luffy?

Luffy: Fight me!

Everyone except Luffy and Kav: What?!

Kav: Alright!

Everyone except Luffy and Kav, and Robin face palmed.

Nami: That's three days in a row now.

Luffy: Kav, let's start!

Kav: Alright!

Luffy: Use the back of your sword, I don't want you two cut off my arm.

Kav: Ok!

Luffy and Kav's battle has already passed two hours.

Luffy: Gear second!

Kav thought to herself: "Oh shit! I have to do something, but what?"

Luffy: Here I come!

Kav: Oh man!

Kav was full of anger and determination that she doesn't want to lose. Suddenly…

*ROAR!* Kav blew fire out of her mouth while she roared. Everyone was stunned.

Usopp: What?!

Chopper: She blew fire out of her mouth!

Nami: No way!

Kav: That's strange. I never blew fire out of my mouth before.

Luffy: Awesome! Kav, how do you do that?

Kav: I don't know. I've never done it before.

Robin: Maybe it was from the tiger.

Nami: That's crazy, Robin. How can a tiger blew fire?

Kav: Hm… Now that you mention it. I do remember the tiger did blow fire to me once.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper: What?!

Luffy: Cool! Now Kav is a fire breathing tiger-eyed kicking swordsman!

Kav: That's so long, Luffy.

Sanji: Haha, what a talented girl.

Zoro: Impressive.

Brooke: Yohohohoho, she now has so many skills.

Franky: She's super skilled.

Kav: Shall we continue?

Luffy: Sure!

Fire was coming out from Kav's leg. She intended to kick Luffy, but he invaded it.

Luffy: It was like Sanji's leg!

Sanji: No way! How can you do my Diable Jambe?

Kav: I just do it, I guess. Nice dodge, Luffy. Now, let me try something.

Kav's sword started to lit up with fire.

Kav: Sweet!

Luffy: There's fire on the sword.

Usopp: No way!

Nami: How can this happen?

Kav: One must be one with their sword. Am I right, Zoro?

Zoro just smiles to her.

Kav: Now I can use fire sword style. Be ready, Luffy!

Luffy: En!

Later, the battle ended. Luffy and Kav was lying on the floor panting.

Luffy: That was amazing! I'm hungry! Sanji, Food!

Kav: Well, I'm exhausted.

Usopp: K-kav is on par with Luffy?!

Chopper: She's also on par with Zoro and Sanji!

Nami: She's on par with the monster trio!

Robin: She's strong like them.

Franky: She's a suuuper monster.

Brooke: Yohohohoho, that's amazing!

Usopp: I think now we have a "monster foursome".

Chopper: Yup. I'm glad she didn't fell unconsious again.

Nami: You're right.

Kav gets up from the floor and walks over to Nami.

Kav: Nami.

Nami: Yeah?

Kav: When are we going to get to an island?

Nami: By tomorrow morning. Now go rest. You need it.

Kav: Ok!

* * *

The next day, the crew reach an island that is on fire.

Nami: It's so hot!

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy lies on the railings.

Usopp: It feels like I'm melting.

Chopper: Me too.

Luffy: Water!

Kav: Woah, it sure is hot!

Luffy sees Kav standing on the fire.

Luffy: Kav, you're on fire!

Kav: I know.

Usopp: How can you even stand at there?

Kav: Cuz now I have fire power.

Usopp: Oh.

Luffy: That's so cool!

Kav: Sanji! Zoro!

Sanji: Yes?

Zoro: Yeah?

Kav: Want to come down and take a walk on the island?

Zoro: Sure!

Sanji: Why not? Just wait a sec.

Sanji spins and made his leg on fire to walk on the land.

Sanji: Ok! I'm done.

Just before they were off, Robin calls out to Kav.

Robin: Kav.

Kav: Yeah, Robin?

Robin: Be sure not to go to the fire of memories.

Kav: It's just memories.

Robin: Those fires bring out your worst memories.

Kav: Oh! Well, I'll try to avoid them.

Luffy: Be careful, you guys!

Chopper: Have fun!

Kav: Yeah, bye!

And thus, Kav, Zoro and Sanji were off.

Kav: Zoro.

Zoro: Hm?

Kav: How come you can stand on fire?

Zoro: Well, I just wanted to stand on it and find myself standing doing it.

Kav: That's doesn't make any sense.

Sanji: He doesn't have any sense.

Zoro: What did you just say, Shitty Cook?!

Sanji: I said you don't have any sense, Moss Head!

Kav: Hahahaha...

Zoro: What's so funny?

Kav: Well, you two remind me of my brothers.

Sanji: Oh?

Kav: Well, we're not blood related but I treat them like my big brothers and they treat me like their little sister.

Sanji: How in fact that we remind you of them?

Kav: One of my brothers can use swords like Zoro and the other can kick like you, Sanji.

Zoro: So that's why you can do both.

Kav: Yeap.

Sanji: So where are they now?

Kav lowers her head and looks at the ground.

Kav: They…died five years ago.

Sanji: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

Kav: It's ok. I'm fine now. Besides, I have two persons that look like my brothers right in front of me.

Zoro: You can think of me as your brother, if you want.

Sanji: Me too.

Kav: Thanks, you guys!

Kav hugs Zoro and Sanji. They both hug her back. Then, Kav sees a dark red color flame and runs towards it.

Kav: What's that?

Zoro: Kav, wa-

Just as Kav touches the flame, she blacks out.

Sanji and Zoro: Kav!

* * *

Kav: Huh? Where am I?

Kav sees a figure of a person. She walks closer and notices that the person is her mother.

Kav: Mum!

She starts to run towards her mum. Suddenly, "slash!" Kav's mum is cut on the chest. She falls onto the ground. Kav immediately rushes towards her.

Kav: Mum, wake up! Mum!

Suddenly, the person that killed her mum is aiming at her.

Kav: No, stop this! No!


	5. Chapter 5

_Kav: No, stop this! No!_

* * *

Kav immediately shots up and starts to breathe heavily.

Zoro and Sanji: Kav!

Kav: What just happen?

Chopper: Zoro and Sanji said you pass out when you touch a flame.

Nami: Robin's guess is that you touched the fire of memories, didn't you?

Kav: I think I might have touched it.

Luffy: Kav! You're awake! I'm so glad.

Usopp: You sure gave us a fright there.

Kav: Well, sorry you guys.

Nami: It's alright.

Usopp: You should have seen Zoro and Sanji's face. They were so worried about you.

Usopp catches Zoro and Sanji giving him a death glare and he goes quiet.

Kav: Really?

Luffy: Yup! Both their faces were pale.

Nami: I wonder why would they even act like that.

Kav: I know why!

Kav said with a grin on her face.

Luffy: Why?

Kav: What kind of brothers wouldn't be worried about their sister?

Nami: Brothers?

Kav: Yup! Both of them are treating me like their sister, right guys?

Zoro: Yeah.

Sanji: Yeap.

Usopp: What?! When did you guys become brothers and sister?

Kav: When we're still at the Fire Island.

Chopper: Oh!

Luffy: That's not fair! I want to be Kav's brother too!

Kav: Why do you want to be my brother?

Luffy: Because I want to!

Kav: That doesn't make any sense!

Luffy: I don't care! I wanna be your brother!

Kav looks at Luffy before sighing.

Kav: Fine… You can be my brother but younger.

Luffy: Hurray!

Luffy stretches his hand and gets a bottle of shake and four cups.

Luffy: We can become brothers and sister by drinking this bottle of sake.

Kav: Really?

Luffy: Yes! Come on, let's do it!

Kav: Ok!

Zoro: Sure.

Sanji: Fine.

The four of them raise theirs cups into the air.

Luffy, Kav, Zoro and Sanji: Kanbai!

Luffy: Now we're officially brothers and sister!

Kav, Zoro and Sanji: Yeah!

At night, Kav had the same nightmare again.

Kav: No! *pants*

Kav looks around to see if anyone was woken up by her scream. It seems everyone is asleep or so she thought. Zoro was walking to her side.

Zoro: What's wrong?

Kav: I had a nightmare.

Zoro: Well, it's all over now. Go back to sleep.

Kav: I can't. I'm still scared.

Zoro: Don't be.

Zoro hugs Kav.

Zoro: Since you don't want to sleep, wanna go outside?

Kav: Sure. But…

Zoro: But what?

Kav: I can't feel my legs. I still feel scared.

Zoro: Well then, up you go.

Zoro carries Kav outside.

Kav: Who's on shift today?

Zoro: The cook.

Kav: Can you carry me up there?

Zoro nods and carries Kav up to the crow nest. Sanji sees them coming up and opens the hatch for them.

Sanji: Why aren't the two of you asleep yet? And why are you carrying her?

Kav: I had a nightmare.

Zoro: She can't stand due to the shock.

Sanji: I see.

Zoro sets Kav down to lean against the wall.

Kav: Thanks, Zoro.

Zoro: Anything for my little sister.

Sanji comes up to Kav and hugs her.

Sanji: Kav don't be scared, I will be right beside you.

Kav: Thanks, Sanji.

Kav rub her eyes.

Kav: I think I'm starting to feel sleepy now.

Sanji: Well, you should go to sleep.

Zoro: You going to lean on someone's shoulder again?

Kav: Don't know.

Sanji: You can lean on my shoulder.

Zoro: No, mine.

Sanji: Mine!

Zoro: Why would it be you? I'm her brother!

Sanji: Well, I'm also her brother!

Kav: Guys, seriously. Both of you are my brothers and I think that why don't you two lean on my shoulder for once since I lean at yours before.

Zoro: Ok.

Sanji: Sure.

Zoro and Sanji lean on Kav's shoulder.

Kav: You two have soft hairs.

Zoro and Sanji: Really?

Kav: Yeap!

Zoro: Well, it's good to know.

Sanji: Yea.

Suddenly, Luffy comes up rubbing his eyes.

Luffy: Awh! I want to lean on Kav's shoulder too!

Kav: I only have two shoulders, Luffy.

Luffy: But I wanna!

Kav: Geez, you're such a baby! Well, let's sleep in another way.

Sanji: What kind of way?

Kav: Sleeping heads to heads.

Zoro: With four of us sleeping like that it's almost like a cross shape.

Kav: Yup!

Luffy: Yay!

Kav: Goodnight, you three. I don't want to see people hugging me tightly when I waked up.

Luffy: Why not?

Kav: You could kill me.

Sanji: Why don't we hold hands to sleep?

Kav: Sure.

Kav takes out her to Zoro.

Zoro: Ah…

Kav: Come on, Zoro. Don't be a baby.

Zoro: I'm not. I'm just not use to it.

Kav: While Luffy is here, you'll get use to it sooner or later.

Zoro: Fine…

Zoro grabs Kav's hand.

Kav: Goodnight.

Zoro: Night.

Sanji: Goodnight, Kav.

Luffy: *snore*

Kav: Hehe.

* * *

In the morning, Usopp wakes up and notices that Kav, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy are not in their bed. He goes out of the room to find them.

Usopp: Chopper, have you seen Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Kav?

Chopper: No.

Usopp: Nami, have you seen them?

Nami: No.

Usopp: I wonder where they are.

Chopper: Maybe they're up there again.

Usopp: Good point.

Usopp, Chopper and Nami goes up the crow nest to llok for the four. When they saw the four of them, they were shocked. Sanji and Zoro are holding Kav's hand while Luffy is hugging her legs.

Nami: Awh. They look so cute. Usopp, take a photo of them.

Usopp: Sure.

Just as Usopp took a picture of them, Kav, Zoro and Sanji wakes up.

Kav: *yawn* Usopp, what are you doing?

Usopp: Taking a picture.

Sanji: Of what?

Nami: Of this.

Nami points at the three of them. They see what Nami meant, Sanji and Zoro quickly releases their hands.

Zoro: Oi, Usopp. You're dead meat!

Kav: Why do you even want to take a picture of us anyway?

Nami: Because you four look so cute!

Kav: Really?

Chopper: Yeah!

Kav: Let me see. Wait, why can't I feel my legs?

Kav looks at her legs and seese Luffy hugging them.

Kav: Luffy, get of me!

Luffy won't get off of Kav.

Kav: Argh! Zoro, Sanji, get him off of me.

Zoro: Sure.

Sanji: Ok.

No matter how hard they try, Luffy won't even budge. Kav sighs and think of another way to make Luffy let go of her. She thinks of something. Kav quietly goes to Luffy ears and whispered "meat". Then, Luffy's head shoots up.

Luffy: Meat!

Before Kav could lean back, Luffy's head hits her in the head. This sent Kav out of the wall and falling towards the deck. Luckily, Sanji quickly jumps out to grab Kav and uses Sky Walk to get her back to the crow nest.

Kav: Thanks, Sanji.

Sanji: You're welcome.

Sanji lets Kav down then goes to join Zoro and the others to beat the crap out of Luffy, but Kav stops them.

Sanji: Why did you stop us?

Kav: Well, it's my business.

Kav grabs Luffy's shirt and throws him into the water.

Chopper: You're evil…

Kav just smiles to Chopper. She waits for ten seconds before going to save Luffy.

Kav: Zoro.

Zoro: Hm?

Kav: You think you can throw me to where Luffy is?

Zoro: Sure. You ready?

Kav: Let a rip.

Zoro throws Kav to where Luffy is and then she grabs Luffy out of the water.

Luffy: Kav, I'm Sorry.

Kav: Apology accepted. Now let's eat breakfast!

Luffy: Yeah! Sanji, make breakfast!

Sanji: Coming.

After a few hours, Usopp spots land.

Usopp: Land ho!

Luffy: Yay! Food!

Kav: Let me see!

Kav grabs Usopp's telescope and saw the island. Kav starts to breath heavily and then she collapses onto the floor.

Everyone: Kav!

Luffy: Kav, are you alright?

Zoro: Chopper!

Chopper: She needs to calm down.

Nami: What can we do?

Kav: Just like last night…

Usopp: Last night? What happen last night?

Zoro and Sanji: I know.

Zoro and Sanji goes to hug Kav. The others are shock at first but then relieve because Kav starts to breath normally again.

Kav: Thanks.

Zoro: Don't mention it.

Sanji: Anything for my little sister.

Nami: So Kav.

Kav: Hm?

Nami: Why did you act like that when you saw the island?

Kav: Well… I was just excited.

Nami: Well, don't be like that next time, you hear me?

Usopp: You scared us.

Kav: Yeah, Ok. I think I gonna go rest now.

Chopper: You need it.

Zoro and Sanji felt that something was odd, but they keeps it to themselves. A few hours later, they arrive at the island.

Nami: Kav, you want to come along?

Kav: No thanks. I'm going to stay and guard the ship.

Nami: Well, suit yourself. Take care. Sanji-kun, Zoro, take care of her.

Kav: Yeah, bye.

Sanji: Don't worry Nami-san, I'll protect Kav!

The others left, leaving Kav, Zoro and Sanji on the ship.

Kav: I think I'm going to sleep for a while.

Before Kav could reach the door, Zoro and Sanji stop her.

Kav: What are the two of you doing? Move it!


	6. Chapter 6

Kav: What are you two doing? Move it.

Zoro and Sanji: No.

Kav: What the hell, you guys?

Zoro: There's something wrong with you.

Sanji: When you saw the island, you collapse.

Kav: It's none of your business! Get out of the way!

Zoro: Just tell us what's wrong.

Kav: Make me!

Zoro and Sanji grab Kav into the aquarium room, Kav keeps struggling to be free but failed.

Kav: Let go of me!

Sanji: Not until you say what's wrong.

Kav: Fine. Now let go!

Sanji and Zoro let go of Kav.

Zoro: Does it have any connection with your nightmare?

Kav: Yes.

Sanji: Tell us the whole story.

Kav: Fine… Fourteen years ago, I live happily with my mum. But one day, she was killed right in front of me. Then, the killer was pointing his sword at me. I was so scared, I couldn't move. I thought this was the end but luckily my uncle came in to rescue me. For that, I was saved. Since then, I lived with my uncle till I was 16. Happy now?

Zoro: No.

Sanji: Why didn't you tell us?

Kav: I've been scared ever since that day. I've kept crying till I couldn't cry anymore. To me, it was a nightmare that was supposed to be locked away.

Zoro: I'm sorry, Kav.

Sanji: I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

Kav: It's fine.

Zoro: What does this island have to do with it?

Kav: It was where I was born, where my mother was killed.

Zoro and Sanji: ! What?!

Zoro and Sanji looks at her wide eyed.

Kav: You heard me. This is the island.

Sanji: I see. Well, there nothing to be afraid of now, is there?

Kav: No.

Kav looks at the floor frowning. Zoro and Sanji go towards Kav and hug her.

Zoro: As long we're by your side there's nothing to be afraid of.

Sanji: Cuz no matter what threatens you, we will always protect you.

Kav: Thanks.

Kav hugs back Zoro and Sanji.

Kav: Promise me you guys won't tell anyone about this.

Zoro and Sanji: We promise.

"Berup berup berup" the snail phone starts ringing. Sanji goes to pick it up.

Sanji: Hello?

Nami: Sanji! We need your help right now!

Sanji: Nami-san, what's wrong?!

Nami: A troop of men are attacking us. There're too many of them. We need help!

Sanji: Don't worry Nami-san! We will come right now.

Nami: Hurry!

Sanji runs out of the room. Kav and Zoro follow behind him.

Kav: What's wrong?

Sanji: Nami-san and the others are being attacked! They need help!

Kav: What?! But Luffy's there.

Zoro: Maybe he's busy with the others.

Kav: What are we waiting for? Let's hurry!

Kav, Sanji and Zoro arrives at the spot. They see tons of men attacking the crew.

Kav: Guys! I'm coming!

Kav takes out her sword to fight the men. Zoro and Sanji also starts to fight them. Soon, the men are all defeated.

Nami: Phew. Thanks.

Kav: Don't mention it.

Zoro: Where's Luffy?

Usopp: He's over there.

All of them turns to the direction that Usopp is pointing. Kav realizes who Luffy is fighting and drops her sword.

Kav: No!

Sanji: What's wrong?

Kav: It can't be!

Nami: Do you know him?

Kav: He's my dad!

The others: What?!

Kav grabs her sword and lits it on fire. Her eyes turn into tiger eyes and she runs towards her father.

Kav: Luffy, stay back.

Luffy: But this is my fight.

Kav: It's my fight now! So get the hell out of here!

Luffy is shocked to see Kav this angry, but he quickly does as Kav said.

Kav: Zoro! Sanji! Luffy! What ever happens to me don't fight him! Even if I die, you hear me?!

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy: But!

Kav: Don't fight him!

Zoro: Fine…

Sanji: I understand.

Luffy: Ok…

Kav's sword clashes with her dad's. Her dad's eyes widens at first but then he grins.

Dad: It's that you, Kav? I see you joined a pirate crew, you no good runt.

Kav: Yea, it's me. And I'm here to take my revenge!

Dad: Revenge for your no good mother? How pitiful, but you will die like her.

Kav's dad looks at Kav with a look of digust.

Kav: No, I won't! I'm stronger now!

Dad: We'll just see.

A few minutes later, Kav is covered with cuts, while her dad has only a few scratches.

Kav: No way! I've been training so hard, still it isn't enough!

Kav charges at her dad but she gets stabbed and is pushed to the ground. Kav is coughing out blood with her back facing her dad.

Dad: Let's end this right now!

Kav stands up and faces her dad.

Dad: What do you think you're doing?

Kav: It's shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind.

Kav turns and smiles at Zoro. Zoro realizes that was what he said when he first fought against Dracule Mihawk.

Dad: Pathetic!

With that, he slices his sword making a deep cut across Kav's chest.

* * *

The crew: Kav!

Dad: I'll end you right now!

Luffy: We have to do something right now!

Sanji grabs onto Luffy, preventing him from rushing towards Kav.

Sanji: Stop, Luffy!

Luffy: But if we don't do anything right now, Kav will die!

Zoro: Luffy! You promised Kav to not get in her way! If you rush in there now, what would Kav think? Do you think she will be happy to see her friends getting cut in front of her?!

Luffy: …

Sanji: Zoro…

* * *

Dad: Die!

The crew: No!

Kav's dad is about to stab Kav by the heart, but he is stopped by someone. It was Dracule Mihawk.

Dad: Hawkeye, what do you think you're doing?!

Mihawk: Saving the girl I saved fourteen years ago.

Dad: I won't let you.

Before Kav's dad gets to do anything, he is sent flying away by Mihawk's sword. After that, the crew quickly rushes over to Kav.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook: Kav!

Sanji: What are you doing here?!

Mihawk stays silent.

Sanji: Oi! Answer me!

Chopper: She's badly injured. I need to treat her immediately!

Mihawk: Get her to my house. It's near.

Sanji: Why should we trust you?

Kav coughs out a lot of blood.

Chopper: Kav!

Zoro: We should trust him for now…

* * *

To those who are reading this fanfic:

I'm terribly sorry!

I know this story doesn't have a plot and it's all in dialogue form. I'm still learning on how to write a story. I'm planning on rewriting the story about Kav after I completed this story. I know this one is bad but I still want to complete it because it's my first one.

P.S. I'm very sorry if you think this story is bad/exaggerating.


	7. Chapter 7

_Zoro: We should trust him for now…_

Everyone went over to Mihawk's house. Chopper immediately treats Kav after placing her on a bed. Half an hour later, Chopper walks out of the room and closes the door. The crew rushes over to him.

Luffy: Is Kav alright? Is she gonna die?

Chopper: No! She's alright.

The crew instantly feels relieved.

Zoro: Can we go see her?

Chopper: Not yet. She needs to rest and heal.

After hearing that, Zoro turns to face Mihawk.

Zoro: Oi! Why did you help her?

Mihawk: Why don't you ask her when she awakes? I'll let you all stay for a few days until Kav is alright.

Luffy: I don't know why you helped but thanks.

Mihawk: I'm entrusting you to take care of the young Dracule, Rononoa.

Luffy: Who's the young Mihawk?

Mihawk: You don't even know your crewmates name? Pathetic.

Sanji: Then tell us who is it?

Mihawk: Her full name is Dracule Kav.

The crew all have wide eyes.

The crew: What?!

Zoro: Don't tell me she's your daughter.

Mihawk: She isn't.

After that, Mihawk left the house, leaving behind the crew. Sanji kicks a random wall.

Sanji: Argh! I should've go help Kav instead of him.

Zoro: Calm down! You already promised her that you won't interrupt her fight.

Sanji: I don't get it! How can you be so calm?! It's almost like you don't care for her!

The next second, Sanji finds a sword near his neck.

Sanji: What the-

Zoro: Say that again and I'll kill you!

Nami: Zoro!

Usopp: Oi, oi! Stop that!

Zoro says nothing and stands up leaving them. Sanji looks at Zoro's leaving form while rubbing his neck with his neck.

At night, Sanji goes to the roof top and finds Zoro there. Sanji lights his cigarette and walks over to him.

Sanji: Oi, Moss Head! What are you doing here?

Zoro: It's none of your business.

Sanji: How can you be so calm when Kav is lying there?

Zoro: I ain't.

Sanji: Then why do you look so calm?

Zoro: I was just thinking…

Zoro stops mid-sentence and looks at the floor.

Sanji: Thinking about that sentence she said before she got cut?

Zoro: Yeah. She has such a strong will.

Sanji: Just like this swordsman.

Zoro: What are you talking about?

Sanji: Those were your words.

Zoro: I know.

* * *

Chopper: Kav, Stop!

Zoro and Sanji quickly run to the room Kav's in.

Sanji: What's wrong?!

Nami: Kav's trying to get up. Chopper said she still can't move but she wouldn't listen.

Kav: Chopper, I told you. I'm fine!

Chopper: If you move to much your wound would open.

Kav: I don't care!

Usopp: Kav, why are you acting like this?

Kav: It's none of your business.

Kav gets lift up by Zoro.

Kav: What the? Zoro, put me down!

Kav keeps hitting Zoro but he doesn't say anything. Kav finally stops and lets him carry her. Zoro puts Kav back on her bed. She quickly jumps off and goes straight to the door. Luffy tries grabbing hold of Kav but fails.

Luffy: I can't hold her.

Sanji stands in the middle of the door blocking Kav. Kav then turns to a stop.

Sanji: Oi, Kav! You should do as Chopper says.

Kav: I don't want to!

Sanji: Then tell us the reason why are you acting like this!

Kav goes silent and looks to the floor.

Kav: It's because I'm too weak! I can't even defeat him!

Nami: Why do you want to defeat your dad?

Kav: Because he killed my mum!

Kav's tear starts to fall out. She falls on her knees and starts crying.

Kav: I'm too weak! I can't even protect my mum!

Zoro: You were only 5. What can you do?

Kav: It's not just that! My brothers, my friends, I can't even protect one of them! They're all killed because I'm too weak!

Nami: Kav…

Luffy punches Kav. Sanji immediately grabs his shirt.

Sanji: What do you think you're doing?!

Kav: It's fine, Sanji. Let go of him.

Sanji lets go of Luffy. Luffy then turns to face Kav.

Luffy: Think of what you still have instead of what you don't have.

Kav: I…I don't know.

Luffy: You still have us! We're your nakama!

Kav: But I'm still too weak! I can't protect anyone!

Usopp: Says who? You rescued me from the sea king.

Chopper: And scared it away with your tiger eyes.

Nami: You're also on par with the trio. Who says you're weak?

Sanji: We will always face stronger opponents.

Zoro: It doesn't matter about your physical abilities or how strong your weapons are, as long your heart is strong and you have the willpower to never give up. You will always win.

Kav: Really?

Zoro: Yes. Now, don't cry.

Kav: Ok.

Kav wipes away her tears and smiles.

Sanji: Did you keep a secret from us?

Kav: No…

Nami: Are you sure, Dracule Kav?

Nami smirks, and the others follow suite. Kav is taken back.

Kav: What?! How did you find out my full name?

Usopp: Hawkeye told us.

Kav: Wait, he told you?! Where is he?

Nami: We don't know.

Chopper: Kav, are you and him related?

Kav: Yeah. He's my uncle.

Usopp: He's related to your psycho dad?!

Kav: Yeah..

Zoro: So that means he is the uncle that saved you fourteen years ago?

Kav: Yeah.

Sanji: And now, he saved you again.

Kav: He did?

Sanji nods. Kav rips off the bandages from her arms.

Chopper: Kav, don't rip them off!

Kav: What? It itches.

Sanji: You're just like Zoro.

Zoro: What? It's uncomfortable.

Kav giggles. Mihawk then appears at the door.

Mihawk: It's been a while.

Kav turns and sees Mihawk. She runs over to him and hugs him.

Kav: Uncle Mihawk! I missed you.

Mihawk: I missed you too.

Kav: Thanks for saving me.

Mihawk: You're welcome, Kav. I see your skills have improve.

Kav: Yeah, thanks to Zoro, but I'm still too weak.

Mihawk: It doesn't matter. At least you have a strong willpower.

Kav: Yeah…

Mihawk: You're like Rononoa.

Both Kav and Zoro turns to him shocked.

Kav and Zoro: What?!

Sanji: What are you talking about?

Mihawk: You two have strong willpower and spirit.

Kav: Are we that alike?

Mihawk nods.

* * *

A few days later, Kav has recovered. It's time for the crew to set sail again.

Kav: Good bye, Uncle Mihawk!

Mihawk waves to Kav. Kav walks over to Chopper.

Kav: Chopper, wanna go take a bath with me?

Chopper: Why?

Kav: Because if my wound reopens, you can help me bandage it up immediately, plus I think it's fun.

Chopper: Ok!

Kav starts to take off her clothes. She wraps some bandages at her chest to cover her upper body and wears a swimming trunk. She suddenly smells something and turns to see. blood at the door. She notices Sanji nose bleeding and peeping with Brook.

Kav: SANJI! BROOK! Chopper, stand behind me.

Chopper: Ok.

Chopper goes behind of Kav curious on what she's gonna do.

Kav: Fire Tiger's ROAR!

Fire came out of Kav's mouth and burns Sanji and Brook.

Kav: Go away!

Sanji and Brook: Ok!

* * *

On the deck, everyone notices black smoke coming out of Brook and Sanji.

Usopp: Why do you two look burned?

Sanji: Don't ask.

Zoro: Leave the pervert be, Usopp.

Sanji: Who are you calling pervert you Moss Head?!

Zoro: What did you say?!

Sanji suddenly pops out an idea.

Sanji: Oi, Moss Head! Kav called you to go take a bath.

Zoro: Fine…

Sanji thoughts to himself: "This is going to be funny."

Zoro goes into the bathroom without noticing Kav and Chopper.

Kav: Zoro! What are you doing in here?!

Zoro: Ah, Kav? The cook says that you called me to go take a bath.

Kav: I didn't call you to take a bath.

Zoro looks to the side.

Zoro: Then that means the perverted cook lied. I'm going to kill him!

Kav splashes water at Zoro.

Kav: Calm down, Zoro. It's shameful for a swordsman to get hit on the back. Besides, I think that you do need a bath.

Zoro: You're going to get it now.

Zoro starts to take off his clothes.

Kav: Don't take off your pants!

Zoro: Of course I won't. Now…

Zoro lifts Kav up from the bath tub.

Kav: What are you doing?!

Zoro: I think this tub isn't big enough.

Kav: Well, there's full of water out there.

Kav and Zoro both smirks to each other, he carries Kav and runs out to the deck.

Luffy: What are the two of you doing?

Kav: Going to take a bath.

Sanji: Together?!

Kav: Sort off.

Sanji: I'm not letting that happen!

Kav: Then go take off your clothes and change into shorts.

Zoro: Let's go!

Kav and Zoro splash into the sea. Sanji quickly changes and jumps into the water.

Zoro: That's was quick.

Sanji: I'm not letting you alone with her.

Kav: Come on you two, don't start a fight. Let's just have fun!

Zoro: Alright.

Sanji: Sure.

Kav: Usopp: You wanna join?

Usopp: No thanks. I don't want to be eaten by a sea king.

Kav: Suit yourself. Zoro, Sanji, see if you can catch me.

Kav made fire come out her legs and swims quickly. Sanji uses sky walk and runs on the water, while Zoro uses some technique to spin in the air straight forward to Kav.

Kav: Heh! You can't catch me.

Zoro: We'll see about that!

Sanji: I'll catch up in no time.

Zoro and Sanji both grab Kav at the same time.

Kav: Oh crap!

Zoro: Told ya!

Sanji: What did I tell you? I catch up to you already.

Zoro and Sanji look at each other then nods. They throw Kav up and let her splash into the water.

Kav: That's was fun! Let's do it again! But this time I'll get someone come down.

Zoro and Sanji: Sure.

Sanji and Zoro throw Kav high up until she reaches the railings. Usopp is standing near them.

Kav: Usopp! High 5!

Usopp: Ok!

Usopp high-fived Kav but she didn't let go.

Usopp: Kav, I think you should let go. Eek!

Usopp falls into the water with Kav.

Usopp: Why did you do that?

Kav: Cuz it was fun!

Usopp: It scared the death out of me.

Kav: Hehe! Sorry.

Usopp: Huh...

Kav: Come on. Cheer up, Usopp! Let's play!

Usopp: Fine..

Kav, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro play in the water until sunset. Only then that they decide to go up to the ship.

Nami: It seems you had fun.

Kav: I sure did! You should've joined us.

Nami: No thanks, if I join in, Sanji-kun will have a nosebleed.

Kav: I guess that's right.

Nami and Kav starts to laugh with each other.

* * *

P.S. I'm very sorry again if you think this story is bad/exaggerating.


	8. Chapter 8

After eating dinner, Luffy is really bored. An ideas pops into his head and he starts laughing.

Usopp: Oi, Luffy. What's so funny?

Luffy: Let's play a game!

Kav: What game?

Luffy: Truth or Dare?

Kav: Ok.

Nami: *sighs* Fine..

Zoro: Fine.

Sanji: I'll play any game that Nami-san is in!

Robin: Alright.

Chopper: I want to play too.

Usopp: Count me in.

Franky: Super!

Brook: I think it's fun.

Nami holds out a bottle of sake to Zoro.

Nami: Zoro, go finish this bottle.

Zoro: Ok.

Kav: I'll help drink it.

Zoro: You sure?

Kav: Yes.

Zoro and Kav finish the whole bottle and give it to Nami. Sanji and Zoro sit beside Kav when everyone formed a circle.

Nami: I'll start first.

Nami spins the bottle and it points to Kav.

Nami: Kav, truth or dare?

Kav: Truth.

Nami: Have you ever had your first kiss?

Kav: No.

Nami: Luffy, you're next.

Luffy: Yosh!

Luffy spins the bottle and it points to Kav again.

Kav: Me again?

Luffy: Truth or dare?

Kav: Dare, I guess.

Nami whispers something into Luffy's ears. Then, Luffy grinned.

Luffy: I dare you to kiss Sanji and Zoro…

Kav: What?!

Luffy: …on the mouth.

Kav, Sanji and Zoro: I'll kill / kick / cut the crap out of YOU!

A slight blush appears on Kav, Sanji and Zoro's cheek.

Luffy: Hurry up and do it.

Kav: F-fine!

Kav kisses Zoro, then she kisses Sanji. When Kav and Zoro kissed, they felt that their heart was racing really fast.

Kav: Great, now my first kiss is gone to the both off them.

Nami: It's not the both off them. It's just Zoro.

Kav: Ugh!

Sanji and Zoro: Luffy! I'll kill you!

Usopp: Why are you two so jacked up about? It's not like that was your first kiss. Or is it?

Chopper: Tell me! Tell me!

Zoro: Alright, it is. Ok! Sheesh!

Usopp: What about you, Sanji?

Sanji: Mine was also the first kiss…

Usopp: Oh my god! The three of them lose their first kiss!

Kav: Just get on with the game!

Kav still feels her heart racing but she calms it down. The game continued. It is finally Kav's turn, the bottle lands on Luffy.

Kav: Luffy, truth or dare?

Luffy: Dare.

This time, it's Kav's turn to smirk.

Kav: I dare you to kiss Nami on the mouth.

Luffy and Nami: What?!

Kav: I already said it. Do it.

Luffy: Ok..

Zoro: Nice.

Zoro gives a thumbs up to Kav. Luffy and Nami kisses awkwardly. Next is Zoro's turn next. He spins the bottle and points at Kav.

Kav: Why me again?

Zoro: Truth or dare?

Kav: Dare.

Zoro: I dare you to drink this bottle of beer.

Kav: Ok. Besides I'm a heavy drinker.

Zoro: You think so? This is a high alcoholic beer.

Kav: Just give it to me. I'll let you see.

Kav drinks the whole bottle in one go.

Kav: See, I told you so. *hick*

Zoro: You're drunk.

Kav: No, I'm *hick* not.

Nami: Let's call it a day. You two take care of her.

Nami stands up and leaves.

Zoro: Fine.

Sanji: Hai, Nami-san~

Everyone left to sleep except Kav, Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro: Let's carry her to her bed.

Sanji: Yeah.

Kav: No need.

Zoro: You're awake?

Kav: I told you I was a heavy drinker.

Sanji: Then you just fake it?

Kav: Yeap.

Zoro: Come on. Let's go to bed.

Kav: I can't stand.

Sanji: Then you're half drunk. Come on, I'll carry you.

Kav: I want a piggy back ride.

Sanji: Ok.

Kav: But I don't want to go to bed, I want to go to the crow nest.

Zoro: You like it there, don't you?

Kav: Yup!

The three of them go up to the crow nest with Kav on Sanji's back. Sanji lays her on the floor.

Sanji: There.

Kav: Thanks Sanji.

Sanji: You're welcome.

Kav: Come on, sit down. You too, Zoro.

Kav pat the spaces beside her and motions for them to sit. Sanji and Zoro sit beside Kav.

Kav: Since I'm not sleepy. Let's talk.

Sanji: What do you wanna talk about?

Kav: Don't know. Just say something.

Zoro: Sword.

Sanji: Really? Of all words you say sword.

Zoro: Well, she said just say something.

Sanji: But still! There are many words to choose!

Kav: I want to become stronger. To protect everyone I love.

Zoro: You sound just like Luffy.

Kav: Really?

Sanji: Yup!

Kav: Then I'll say something else. Hm… Even though I'm a girl, I will not simply hurt anyone.

Zoro: Now you sound like Mr. Nose Bleed.

Sanji: Shut it you, shitty swordsman!

Kav: I sounded like Sanji?

Zoro: Yup!

Kav: Who else do I sound like?

Sanji: Him.

Sanji points to Zoro.

Kav: Zoro? Why do I also sound like him?

Sanji: Because you once said "It's shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind", it was exactly how he said it.

Kav: Wow! I sound like so many people.

Zoro: Yeah.

Kav looks at Zoro then both of them quickly look away when their eyes met.

Kav: I still feel embarrassed.

Sanji: From the game?

Kav: Yeah.

Sanji: Well, it really was embarrassing.

Zoro: We all lost it.

Kav: Lost what?

Zoro: Our first kiss.

Sanji: Well, it's not that bad. At least I didn't have to kiss a boy.

Kav: I've stolen your first kiss.

Zoro: Don't feel bad. It was a dare, wasn't it?

Kav: Yeah…

Sanji: Besides, you already lose your first kiss before it.

Kav: What?!

Sanji: Back when he gave you CPR.

Zoro: It wasn't a kiss!

Sanji gives Zoro a glare. Zoro scratches his neck.

Zoro: Ok, I guess it was.

Kav: Oh man… I've already lost my first kiss…

Zoro and Kav start to blush. Sanji notices their blush.

Sanji: Why are you two blushing?

Both of them went wide eyed.

Zoro: W-what are you talking about, you Shitty Cook?!

Kav: I'm n-not b-blushing! But Zoro, you're really blushing.

Zoro: S-shut up!

Sanji: I smell something fishy.

Sanji gives Zoro a smirk. Zoro pushes Sanji out of the crow nest. Sanji falls onto the deck, hard.

Kav: Zoro, what do you do that for?

Zoro: Well… I wanted to tell you something.

Kav: About what? About why you're blushing?

Zoro: Well, you are too! The thing is… that I sorta fell in love with you.

Kav: S-since when?

Zoro: Since the first day I saw you.

Kav: R-really?!

Zoro: Yeah.

Kav: Prove it.

Zoro kisses Kav gently and pulls away. Kav iss blushing hard. Sanji iss climbing up the ladders when he sees Zoro kissing Kav. He decides to watch them quietly.

Zoro: Is that proving enough for ya?

Kav: Y-yeah.

Zoro: So?

Kav: S-so what?

Zoro: Do you… you know… fell the same way?

Kav kisses Zoro making both their blush redder.

Zoro: Well, I guess that's a yes. Be mine?

Kav: Always. But I still can hug Sanji and the others and kiss them on the cheek.

Zoro: Fine… As long as you're happy.

Kav: Thanks, Zoro.

Kav embraces Zoro in a hug.

Zoro: Yeah… Oi, you Shitty Cook! I know you're watching!

Kav: W-what?! Sanji!

Kav immediately moves away from Zoro and hides her blushing face.

Sanji: Sorry. I didn't want to ruin my beloved sister's moment.

Kav: Don't tell anyone, promise?

Sanji: Promise.

Kav starts to yawn.

Zoro: I guess it's time to sleep.

Kav: Yeah… Goodnight, guys.

Sanji: Goodnight, my beloved little sister.

Sanji kisses Kav's cheek and goes to sleep beside her. Zoro kisses Kav one more time before embracing her.

Zoro: Goodnight, Kav.

Kav: Goodnight, Zoro..


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Usopp goes up to the crow nest and jumps right back down in a second. The others look at him confused.

Nami: What's the matter?

Usopp: T-the crow nest… Kav and t-the others… the thr-three of them…

Nami: I don't understand what you're saying.

Luffy: Let's go check. Come on, Usopp.

Usopp: No! I'll get killed!

Nami and Luffy goes up to the crow nest with Usopp being pulled by Luffy. Nami and Luffy are shocked like Usopp was. They see Sanji and Zoro hugging Kav while Kav is hugging Zoro.

Nami: Oh my god! What is this scene?!

Luffy: I want a hug too!

Usopp: It's weird that they will sleep like that. They'll kill me if I wake them.

Luffy: Oi, wake up!

Usopp: Luffy!

Kav, Sanji and Zoro wake up from the yelling. They saw their position and quickly let go of each other. Their faces start to turn red.

Kav: W-whoever saw us like that will die!

Nami: Usopp saw you first.

Kav: Usopp!

Usopp: Eek!

Sanji: Calm down, Kav.

Zoro: It's only morning, don't waste your energy.

Nami: Since you all are awake now. Let's go down.

Luffy: Sanji, make breakfast! Come on, Usopp.

Usopp: Y-yeah!

Sanji: I'll be down shortly.

Nami, Usopp and Luffy goes down first. Sanji kisses Kav on the forehead before going down. Kav turns to see Zoro getting irritated.

Kav: Really? You're jealous of Sanji kissing me on the forehead?

Zoro: Shut up!

Kav: Geez… How jealous can you get?

Zoro: As much as I can.

Zoro kisses Kav before they go down.

After breakfast, Kav goes to the back of the ship and watches the view of the sea. She doesn't notice people behind her. She got knocked out. When Kav awakes, she finds herself tied up in a room.

Kav: Where am I?

"I see your awake, deary."

Kav: Wait, you are my dad's subordinate, Sota.

Sota: I see you know me.

Kav: Let go of me.

Sota: No can do. The boss wants to see you.

Kav starts to struggle and tries using fire to burn the chains, but the chains remain undamaged.

Sota: No use struggling. This chain here is fire proof. The boss told us that you could use fire.

Sota pours a bucket of water on Kav.

Kav: What the hell did you do that for?!

Sota: For keeping me safe.

Kav: For what?

Sota: The boss told me that I can do whatever I want to you. So how about you satisfy me?

Kav: What do you think you're doing?! You pervert!

Sota starts to rip pieces of Kav's clothes off. Tears starts to fall from Kav's eye.

Kav: Someone help me!

Sota: Cry all you want. No one will help you now.

Kav: Zoro! Sanji!

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and Sota is cut. It was Zoro and Sanji. Zoro cuts off the chains holding Kav.

Kav: Zoro! Sanji!

Kav quickly goes up and hug Zoro.

Zoro: It all right now. No need to cry.

Sanji: We're sorry that we're late.

Sanji hands his coat over to Kav to wear and they go outside. Zoro hands Kav her sword. Kav takes her sword and looks at the enemies intensely.

Zoro: I'll show them to never mess with my girl!

Sanji: How dare they did this to my beloved sister!

Kav: I'll kill them all!

Zoro, Sanji and Kav destroyed the whole ship in one go. The crew go back to their ship and set sail. Nami knocks Zoro, Kav and Sanji's head really hard.

Nami: You guys overdid it!

Zoro: They shouldn't mess with my girl.

Sanji: I can't let anyone hurt my beloved sister!

Kav: I wanted to kill all of them!

Usopp: Wait a minute, Zoro. You just said my girl.

Zoro: So?

Chopper: You mean Kav's your girlfriend?!

Kav: Yup!

Nami: Since when?

Kav: Last night.

Nami: Right when you two kiss at the game?

Kav: After it.

Nami: Oh.

Zoro: Now you all know now, she's mine. No one can touch her.

Luffy: Awh! I like hugging her!

Kav: As if Zoro. I wanna go take a bath now.

Kav changes her clothes and came out wear shorts and a singlet.

Nami: I thought you were going to take a bath.

Kav: Yup! Just like last time.

Nami: Again?

Kav: Yeah! Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, go change!

Zoro: Sure.

Sanji: Alright.

Usopp: Do I have too?

Kav: Yes!

Luffy: I wanna play too.

Chopper: Me too.

Kav: Then go take a boat.

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp get change while Luffy and Chopper prepares a boat for themselves. Zoro carries Kav and jumps down.

Kav: Yahoo!

Luffy: Yay!

Chopper: Wee!

All of them jump down together.

Kav: Try catching me if you can like last time.

Sanji: I'll catch you.

Zoro: I'll catch you in a sec.

Usopp: I'll try.

Kav makes fire come out of her legs again and runs across the water, but she is suddenly grab by Luffy.

Kav: No fair.

Luffy: Hehe… You didn't say I can't stretch my hands.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy grab Kav and throw her up in the air.

Kav: Yeah! Again!

They did it again, but before Kav splashes into the water Zoro catches her. Kav pouts at him.

Kav: Awh, Zoro! Why did you catch me?

Zoro: For this.

Zoro kisses Kav in front of them with Kav kissing him back.

Luffy: I want a kiss too!

Chopper: Me too!

Sanji: Me three!

Zoro: Hands off of her!

Kav: Come on, Zoro. Don't be a jerk.

Zoro: I'm not being a jerk.

Kav: You are. Come on, just for a second.

Zoro: Fine.

Zoro lets go of Kav.

Kav: Thanks, Zoro.

Kav kisses Zoro on the cheek. He blushes a little. Kav giggles at him before going to kiss Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji on their cheeks.

Usopp: Why did you kiss me too?

Kav: Well, you are also my nakama.

At night, everyone already fast sleep except for Kav and Zoro.

Kav: Even though I was kidnapped, I still had fun today.

Zoro: Glad to hear it. I'll never let you get harm ever again.

Zoro pulls Kav into an embrace and kisses the top of her head. Kav laughs a little at his actions.

Kav: You know I can take care of myself right?

Zoro: Yeah… But I still want to protect you.

Kav looks down and touches her scar.

Kav: This scar, it reminds me that I'm weak.

Zoro: You're not weak. You are strong.

Kav: Yeah, everyone says that.

Zoro: Well, you really are.

Zoro hugs Kav tightly.

Zoro: I love you.

Kav: I love you too.

Zoro: I want to be by your side forever.

Kav: Me too.

The two of them kiss and and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading my (somewhat in dialogue form) story!

P.S. And I'm still sorry if you think that it's bad / exaggerated!

I'm going to make another story about Kav, this time in another version. So, please check it out if you're interested. (Not so fast though, I haven'tr publish it yet)


End file.
